Su querido doctor
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Kurapika y Leorio viven en departamentos junto con Gon y Killua, quienes le dan un pequeño empujón a la relación de los dos mayores del grupo.


En unos departamentos en el viejo York Shin, un rubio se encontraba sentando, pensando, buscando una manera de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

No era la primera vez que algo estaba **fuera de su lugar** en **su** departamento, ni la primera vez que olía a **Leorio** encerrado, pero si la primera vez que alguien dejaba **una caja de regalo rosado sobre un pequeño mostrador.**

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Se preguntó, viendo el extraño paquete rosado con un moño azul- No es tan pesado como para ser una bomba…- Retiró, con extremo cuidado, el moño.

Y lo que sacó, para su sorpresa, fue un peluche. Un pequeño peluche, que traía una bata y pantalones, el cabello puntiagudo y la tela color café, dándole así una apariencia de una persona **morena**.

Y en efecto -Y con todo el gusto del mundo- se trataba de un peluche, tamaño particular, de su querido amigo y actual **Crush,** Leorio.

Y era más que obvio que Leorio no pudo haber puesto un peluche de sí mismo en su casa, él no era tan arrogante... ¿Verdad?

Y descartando la posibilidad de que algún loco haya entrado y dejado eso ahí, opto por lo mejor…

Interrogar a Gon y Killua.

Guardando con sonrisa incluida el peluche bajo su cama, salió disparado de su departamento y a pocos paso llego al de los dos niños del lugar.

Pudo observar en la puerta dibujos de ellos mismos peleando contra monstruos, jugando por ahí en el bosque entre otras cosas.

Y a decir verdad, cualquiera que los viera diría que ambos solon mejores amigos, pero está claro, al derecho y al revés, que ellos son **amigos y algo más.**

Decidido, toco la puerta dos veces y sin esperar mucho, volvió a tocar hasta que esta se abrió.

-Gon- Saludo al pequeño moreno que se encontraba en frente de él.

-Yo no fui- Dijo él asustado, sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero sabía que si mamá Kurapika estaba molesto…

Mamá Kurapika estaba molesto.

-No he dicho nada aún, y se que no has sido tú...no eres tan capaz, mentalmente hablando- Lo tranquilizo, bromeando un poco- Pero quisiera hablar con Killua, y sé que está aquí, lo puedo sentir.

Gon asintió con la cabeza y en cuestión de segundos, un chico pálido de cabellera blanca se encontraba siendo arrastrado por Gon hacía su puerta.

El pobre estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre…

-Muy bien, Killua- El rubio se enderezo, frunciendo el ceño levemente- ¿Me dirás qué significa ese paquete que me has dejado en **mi departamento** sin avisarme?

Killua sonrió , y confiado se acercó.

-Si quieres voy y lo tiró a la basura- Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo ante la expresión de Kurapika…

Lleno de tristeza y preocupación...por un peluche.

-N-no tienes porque hacerlo, ¡D-de todos modos terminaré haciéndolo yo!- Encontró una excusa- Pero quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué?

-Por que en verdad nos tienen hartos- Esta vez el que habló fue Gon- Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan, ¡Y ninguno hace nada!, entonces pensamos en darles a los dos un peluche de sí mismos. Pero tenía que ser tan inteligente como para pensar que Leorio no fue quien lo dejó ahí.

-¿Estás diciendo que Leorio tiene un peluche de mi persona...en su departamento?- Le resumió todo, el pequeño y adorable moreno asintió con la cabeza…

Kurapia salió corriendo, rezando a todos los dioses que exista porque Leorio no haya encontrado ese peluche….

Y cuando llegó a su puerta, apenas iba a tocar, esta se abrió.

-¡Kurapika!- Fue atrapado en brazos de su doctor favorito- Gracias por el peluche, es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado- Le agradeció, estrujandolo otra vez como si del peluche se tratara.

Kurapika estaba impactado y rojo como un tomate, ser abrazado por Leorio era una de sus muchas fantasías, y ya que estaba en ello, no se lo negaría…

-De nada...supongo- Se rindió ante los planes de Killua y Gon.

El moreno se quedó abrazándolo y Kurapika decidió en algún momento corresponder el abrazo, sintiendo un poco de esperanza al hacerlo y no ser rechazado.

-¿L-Leorio?- Le preguntó segundos después de separarse.

-¿Si?

-¿Hipotéticamente hablando...q-qué dirías si yo te dijera que...que me gustas?- Leorio le miró extrañado e impactado, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Confesaría lo mucho que me gustas también- Le respondió con sinceridad…

Kurapika no sabía si era por que su corazón se detuvo, o por que ultimamente estaba leyendo menos libros...pero tardó demasiado en entender esas palabras.

Y cuando lo hizo, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír estúpidamente, intentando aguantar unas malditas lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus azules ojos.

-Entonces me gustas- Se confesó como pudo el rubio- Desde hace mucho tiempo ya, aunque obviamente, intente esconderlo lo mejor que pude…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó Leorio, acercándose.

-Por que me daba miedo que pensaras mal de mi...que, bueno, no eras _como yo_.

Leorio se le quedó mirando, y hasta después de unos segundos, le sonrió y lo abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas?- Le preguntó Leorio.

Kurapika no respondió, solo se pusó el puntillas y lo besó. Fue un beso cortó, sin experiencia y tímido, pero suficiente para demostrarle lo mucho que amaba al querido doctor.

Por que era así desde hace mucho tiempo que Leorio no solo era un simple doctor.

Era su amado y deseado doctor.


End file.
